The Hermione Story
by Ginny-Writer
Summary: A story about the life of Hermione during Hogwarts.
1. Introduction

Hermione Granger stared out of her bedroom window. She watched the white, wispy clouds float along the pink – purple sky behind them. It had been a wonderful day; the sun had shone all day long – Which was unusual enough for London. Hermione had gotten up early this morning and gone out to the local library to read up on her latest favourite book and then gone to the science university to watch a rather interesting demonstration. It was only then, when she got back that her mother told her it was time to go shopping in Central London for her new school uniform and books.

She had a nice school uniform. It was a grey jumper with a crest on the chest, a white shirt, a green tie, a grey pleated skirt and grey knee socks. Even with all her new books and pencils. Hermione couldn't help but sigh. "A new school and a new start," said her mother. She didn't believe a word of it!

Hermione didn't dislike school because of the work, in fact, that was the only part she liked. She just wished she had more friends. She was not looking forward to starting a new year as it would be just the same as the last…

Hermione woke with a start, it was dark outside and she had fallen asleep at the window. She blinked away some of the sleep in her eyes and stared around her room. The school uniform was still lying on the wicker-chair in the corner and she quickly looked away. Hermione put on her pyjamas…


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione looked outside the kitchen window. The sun was just rising and she tried to wipe the tiredness out of her eyes. It was Sunday and school started tomorrow. She wanted to make the best out of her last day of the summer holidays! She had woken up early and was tired so she decided to go back to bed and read her book.

So that was where Hermione's Mom found her, 3 hours later, asleep on her bed. "Hermione wake up, sweetheart," Hermione stirred, and woke up. She sighed. That was three of her precious hours wasted. She got up and got her clothes from around the room. Her Mom was still standing there watching her. "It won't be as bad as you think…" "Yeah Mom, I know." "You know a lot of things sweetheart, that what makes you so special."

Hermione was sitting in the local park when she saw an odd bird in the sky. It was an owl! It was one o' clock in the afternoon and it was very odd to see an owl in the park as there wasn't many trees around and there was a busy road surrounding all of the sides! She watched the owl as it got closer. She had read a couple of books on birds and as the owl got closer she identified it as a barn owl. It got closer and closer until it landed on a tree near her. Hermione knew well she should probably not approach it but going against her better instincts she crept closer to the tree.

There was something special about the owl, for one it didn't move away as she reached the tree and it was almost like it expected her too, wanted her too.

One she reached the tree, she noticed that the owl had a letter attached to it's leg. Hermione reached for the letter, the owl didn't even flinch as she went to undo the string binding the letter to its leg but its beady eyes followed her hands as she untied it. When she got it off she stepped back and the owl spread its wings and flew off…

Hermione watched as the owl flew away. It was only after the owl had flown out of sight that Hermione remembered the letter. She looked at the envelope and saw it was inscribed, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, RichardStreetPark, London, England. She was about to open it when she saw a group of girls watching her. She hurriedly put the letter in the book and put the book in her backpack. She saw them come nearer laughing and pointing at her bushy hair so she turned on her heels and set of for home…

Hermione looked outside the kitchen window. The sun was just rising and she tried to wipe the tiredness out of her eyes. It was Sunday and school started tomorrow. She wanted to make the best out of her last day of the summer holidays! She had woken up early and was tired so she decided to go back to bed and read her book.

So that was where Hermione's Mom found her, 3 hours later, asleep on her bed. "Hermione wake up, sweetheart," Hermione stirred, and woke up. She sighed. That was three of her precious hours wasted. She got up and got her clothes from around the room. Her Mom was still standing there watching her. "It won't be as bad as you think…" "Yeah Mom, I know." "You know a lot of things sweetheart, that what makes you so special."

Hermione was sitting in the local park when she saw an odd bird in the sky. It was an owl! It was one o' clock in the afternoon and it was very odd to see an owl in the park as there wasn't many trees around and there was a busy road surrounding all of the sides! She watched the owl as it got closer. She had read a couple of books on birds and as the owl got closer she identified it as a barn owl. It got closer and closer until it landed on a tree near her. Hermione knew well she should probably not approach it but going against her better instincts she crept closer to the tree.

There was something special about the owl, for one it didn't move away as she reached the tree and it was almost like it expected her too, wanted her too.

One she reached the tree, she noticed that the owl had a letter attached to it's leg. Hermione reached for the letter, the owl didn't even flinch as she went to undo the string binding the letter to its leg but its beady eyes followed her hands as she untied it. When she got it off she stepped back and the owl spread its wings and flew off…

Hermione watched as the owl flew away. It was only after the owl had flown out of sight that Hermione remembered the letter. She looked at the envelope and saw it was inscribed, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, RichardStreetPark, London, England. She was about to open it when she saw a group of girls watching her. She hurriedly put the letter in the book and put the book in her backpack. She saw them come nearer laughing and pointing at her bushy hair so she turned on her heels and set of for home…


End file.
